Tile saws are widely used for cutting hard materials such as bricks and tiles. These hard materials require a cooling liquid to be applied as they are being cut since high temperature working of the material may result in cracking. Accordingly, tile saw systems typically include a power head assembly, a table, a base for supporting the table and a water tray located under the base. The system is configured to apply a stream of water to a blade held within the power head assembly. The water flows over the work piece and is collected in the water tray. The water is thus used to cool the blade and the work piece. Additionally, debris formed by cutting the work piece is entrapped in the water.
In some tile saw systems, the table upon which a work piece is supported is movable with respect to the power head assembly. This allows for increased control over the cut since the work piece can be secured to the table at a desired orientation. In such moving table systems, a rail structure may be provided on the base. The rail structure is engaged by rollers attached to the table. By applying force to the table, the rollers roll along the rail system allowing the work piece to be brought into contact with the blade in the power head assembly.
While rail and roller system can be very effective in increasing the accuracy of cuts, the rail and roller system are generally exposed to water spray which carries debris that is generated by the cutting operation. As a result, the rails and rollers become coated with debris which interferes with smooth operation of the rail and roller system. This interference necessitates increased use of force by the operator and erratic movement of the table. Consequently, cuts become more difficult to control and accuracy of the cuts is reduced. Additionally, operation of the rail and roller system coated with interfering debris causes increased wear of the rail and roller system further adding to the imprecision of cuts.
In order to alleviate the effects of debris build-up on rail and roller systems, the systems must be cleaned. Cleaning of the systems is problematic in some systems, however, because of the location of the rail and roller system underneath the table as well as the tight clearances in the rail and roller system.
What is needed is a rail and roller system which can be used to guide movement of a table with a work piece positioned thereon. What is further needed is a system which allows a user to easily and thoroughly remove debris from the rail and roller system.